Harry Potter je ne sais pas encore
by Christina Potter
Summary: Harry est arriver chez les dursley mais il se comporte pas comme d'habitude... (sa se passe après le volume 4)
1. Default Chapter

Mot de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde, sa fait presque qu'un an que je suis fan de se site. Mais je me suis jamais décider a écrire ou non. En plus, je ne savais pas comment faire. C'est pour sa que je remercie alana chantelune. (Merci alana) Bon j'espère que ma fic va vous plaire. Bye.  
  
Chapitre 1  
Une nouvelle vie.  
  
Harry réfléchissait, jamais il n'avait été aussi surpris. Les Dursley agissait drôlement depuis que son oncle Vernon était venu le chercher a la gare de kingcross, il lui avait fais un grand sourire lui demandant comment avait été son année? , comment vas-tu? , est-ce que la vie a . euh . a . c'est quoi déjà le nom de ton école? Poudlard dis-je troubler par le comportement nouveau de mon oncle. Bon ben euh. la vie a Poudlard es t'elle amusante? Oncle Vernon sa va? Oui, oui pourquoi? Ha, pour euh rien, laisse faire. Allez viens dit-il en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules. Il me conduit jusqu'à la voiture. Arriver au 4 Privet Drive, tante Pétunia et Dudley nous attendait. J'allais prendre mes bagages quand Vernon les prit et dit : laisse Harry. Puis tante Pétunia me fit un sourire. Dudley me fit un sourire crispé, mais c'était tout de même un miracle qu'il me fasse un sourire. Pendant le souper, (dîner pour les français) ils me demandaient comment était la magie? Et finalement j'en et eu marre et je leur ai dit sèchement se qu'il leur prenait? Voyons Harry calme toi tout va bien. Puis Dudley laissa échappé Ton parrain Sirius Black ait venu nous menacé de nous faire du mal si on te traitait pas convenablement! Vernon a se moment lança un regard noir a Dudley et dit sèchement bravo fallait pas le dire! Se criminel voulait qu'on le fasse voir demain chez mme Figgs! Harry resta bouche bée.  
  
Harry ne sortit à une vitesse folle hors de la maison sans dire aucun autre mot aux Dursley. Courrant en en perdre haleine, Harry arriva chez Mme Figgs espérant que sa ne soit pas un piège. Harry sonna et attendit. Mme Figg apparut a la porte suivit d'un gros chien noir mais il y avait un petit problème dans le salon, il y avait un homme tout a fait pareille a Harry ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux avec des yeux verts étincelants. Sur l'autre canapé était assis le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur Lupin........  
  
Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécier. Les prochains devraient être plus long. C'est ma première fic soyez indulgent et laisser moi une petite rewiews aussi please. Merci d'avance. 


	2. Sous le choc et explication 1

Merci pour les rewiews, tout le monde.  
  
Cyngathi : Merci, je vais décoller le reste. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Andadrielle : salut, tu vas voir ce chapitre va être beaucoup plus long.  
  
Mietek : Merci pour tes conseils.  
  
Lyra B. : Voila la suite.  
  
Mara Jade : Merci, moi aussi j'aime les fics quand James et Lily revienne a la vie. T'aurais tu lus les livres de Star Wars parce qu'il me semble que ton surnom vient de la. En tu cas Bye.  
  
Nina Malefoy : Merci pour ta rewiew, voila la suite.  
  
Chapitre 2  
Sous le choc et explications  
  
Harry était resté planté en-avant de la porte. Ses parents étaient là, bien vivants en chair et en os. À moins qu'il ait des hallucinations, où il rêvait. Juste pour être sure il se pinça, il frotta ses lunettes, il se gratta jusqu'au sang jusqu'à ce que Mme Figgs vienne a intervenir.  
  
Voyons, Harry mon chou, arrête sa tu vas te faire mal, d'ailleurs rentre, on va t'expliquer. Sa prit quelques secondes qui durat une éternité pour que Harry consente a entré. Mme Figg conduit Harry jusqu'au canapé, ou elle demanda de s'asseoir. Harry plus blanc que d'habitude n'osa pas parler, jamais il n'aurait cru sa. Dans ce silence de mort, Sirius choisit se moment pour revenir a sa vrai forme. Harry se sentit trembler, jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux. Il jeta un regard a Dumbledore qui était en grande réflexion avec lui-même. Le silence durat un bon 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le rompe.  
  
Alors Harry qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ici ? Je pourrais vous posez la même question professeur répliqua Harry d'un ton faché. Calme toi Harry dit calmement Sirius. C'est assez dur de me calmer dit sèchement Harry. D'abord les Dusley se comporte pas comme d'habitude, mon cousin me révèle que c'est a cause de toi parce que tu les a menacé. Harry remarque que tout le monde s'était retourné vers Sirius et il leur lancère des regards noirs. Sirius se recrovilla. Mais sa n'arrêta pas Harry pour autant.  
  
Ensuite je viens voir et je trouve Mme Figgs qui est sensé être une moldus et je retrouve mes parents, APRÈS TU ME DEMANDE DE ME CALMER!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Harry.  
  
Avant que Sirius puisse répondre, Remus dit calmement, Oui Harry on te demande de te calmer. Un, on voulait venir te chercher le jour de ton anniversaire pour venir te l'annoncer mais ton parrain a été trop stupide ou sinon il a été tellement inquiet du traitement des Dursley, qu'il est aller leur demander de te traiter convenablement sinon sa allait mal pour eux. Deux, oui tes parents sont vivants et on n'essait de comprendre comment que sa put arriver et trois, Mme Figgs est une sorcière qui te protège depuis que tu es arrivé ici pour te surveiller. Puis Remus se tut attendant la réaction de Harry qui ne se fit pas attendre, il éclata en sanglot. Tout le monde sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas a une réaction de se genre. Lily s'avance vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots a l'oreille.  
  
Sa va aller Harry murmurait-elle. Puis Harry dit plusieurs mots entre ses sanglots, Comment c'est possible? , pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?, pourquoi je suis pas mort avec vous ?  
  
- Harry, arrête tu vas devenir fou a te poser au tant de question, tu devrais te reposer, de toute facons il est tards, on va tout t'expliquer demain. Dit son père qui s'était avancé vers lui. Harry aquiessa. Son père avec sa mère le conduit jusqu'à une chambre d'ami. Son père le prit dans ses bras. Harry leurs dit, -je suis content que vous êtes revenus. - Nous aussi Harry, nous aussi. Puis Harry s'endormit ayant la drôle impression qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencé.  
  
Bon ce chapitre était plus long, peut-être pas assez a votre gout mais je voulais vous envoyez la suite au plus vite surtout que moi je comprend que c'est dur d'attendre une suite quand sa finit comme je l'ai finit l'autre jour. À la prochaine. 


	3. sous le choc et explication2

Sous le choc et explication (2)  
  
Harry sentit une douce main sur son épaule. La main le secoua doucement puis une voix féminine se fit entendre  
  
Allez, réveille toi, ne fait pas la marmotte comme ton père. Père. père, se mot résonnait dans son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne enfin son cerveau puis tout ses souvenirs d'hier firent ravage dans sa tête, les Dursley ayant un drôle de comportement, Mme Figgs une sorcière, ses parent vivants, Sirius, Remus et les explications que les adultes lui avait promis. La voix se fit entendre de nouveau plus insistante cette fois ci mais il était tellement bien enrouler dans ses couvertures chaudes et pour la première fois qu'il faisait une nuit sans cauchemar, il n'avait vraiment pas le goût de se lever. Mais d'un autre coté, il y avait ses parents ainsi que les autres qui allaient lui expliquer se qui se passait. Cette fois ci, une autre voix masculine par contre. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux et il rencontra le regard de son père, bleu. Son père sourit tandis que sa mère passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis son père dit : Allez bonhomme, réveille toi, il est déjà dix heures. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc.  
  
Il est déjà dix heures ? Oui Harry dit sa mère. Allez marmotte faut que tu sortes de ton lit, il y a une grosse journée qui t'attend. Harry grogna légèrement avant de finir par mettre un pied hors du lit. Bon on va te laisser t'habiller murmura sa mère. Harry sourit se n'était pas un rêve! Ils étaient la, devant lui en chair et en os. Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller pour finalement descendre. La première chose qu'il remarqua se fut l'odeur de choux, ensuite ils y avaient encore des photos de chats partout. - Elle ne changera jamais pensa-il. Arriver en bas, ses parents étaient assis la avec Mme Figgs ainsi que Remus et Sirius. Quand ils virent Harry, tout le monde lui sourire. Harry sourit à son tour et il prit place avec les autres à la table. Bon Harry commença alors son père,  
  
Tu veux sûrement savoir se qui c'est passer. Harry fit un mouvement de tête positif et bien on n'en sait absolument rien!Harry fut d'abord surpris par le ton moqueur de son père.  
  
-Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est d'avoir vu une soudaine lumière blanche et d'atterrir brutalement à Poudlard. -Brutal n'est pas le mot commenta Sirius. Ils sont atterris 2 mètres en haut de la table des professeurs pour atterrir dans la nourriture. C'était assez drôle dit Sirius en se retenant de ne pas partir a rire. - Surtout le moment ou tu es tombé dans les pommes après nous avoir vu répliqua James.  
  
Harry vit Sirius rougirent. Harry ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour. Après quelques minutes de rire intensifs, ils se calmèrent.  
  
Harry légèrement gêner demanda : Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? Ce fut sa mère qui répondit : Nous devons aller a Poudlard pour les vacances, question de sécurité. Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? Ce soir. Pour l'instant que dirais- tu d'aller rendre une petite visite au Dursley ? demanda Lily avec un sourire machiavélique. Harry eu un grand sourire.  
  
Je crois que sa te plait murmura James finalement. On ira après déjeuner. Après le déjeuner qui était très bon d'ailleurs. (il n'avait pas de choux dans son menu). Ils prirent tous la route pour aller chez les Dursley. (Il y avait seulement son père et sa mère). Arriver là-bas, Lily sonna a la porte. Elle avait un sourire machiavélique presque menaçant. Même son père était presque effrayé de la lueur de son regard. On entendit un : Pétunia, tu peux répondre s.v.p.  
- Oui Vernon ! Quand la porte s'ouvrit, tante Pétunia laissa échapper un cri d'horreur ! Li...ly.Lily c'est toi ? demanda t'elle d'une voix tremblante. -Oui c'est moi répliqua Lily d'un ton sadique. - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? - Je suis venue te remercier de t'être aussi bien occuper de mon fils dit- elle d'une voix menaçante. Avant que Pétunia puisse répliquer, Lily avait sortit sa baguette et venait de jeter un sort. Aussitôt fait pleins de furoncles lui apparut partout sur le corps. Faut dire que s'était vraiment laid. Elle mériterait l'hospice murmura son père a son oreille avec un petit ton plaisantin a son oreille. Puis joyeusement son père déclara presque solanellement : je vais m'occuper de Vernon et il monta les marches qui les sépara d'eux. Harry lui ne fit que s'asseoir sur le canapé pour observer le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui. Bientôt on entendit un cri de mort et des gémissements surement provoquer par Dudley. Quelques minutes après, Dudley descendait les marches complètement tremblant et pâle comme un linge avec à sa suite l'oncle Vernon qui lui son visage changeait de couleur à tout les 10 secondes, son père descendait juste derrière eux, la baguette pointée fermement dans le dos de son oncle. Il les mena au salon ou il leur ordonna de s'asseoir. Puis se fit sa mère qui pénétra avec Pétunia couverte de furoncle et en larmes. Harry eu une pensée de pitié mais elle partit bien vite quand il repensa a tous qu'ils leurs avaient fait.  
  
-Alors Pétunia commença Lily d'une voix froide, j'ai remarqué en premier lieu qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de Harry. Puis j'ai su comment tu traitais mon fils !  
  
Pétunia ne répondit pas à la question, elle tremblait comme jamais personne n'avait tremblé auparavant. Puis son père lui demanda si sa lui convenait de faire travailler Dudley ? Harry ravit fit un mouvement de tête positif alors qu'un sourire malin apparaissait sur son visage. C'est alors que Harry remarqua que lui et son père se ressemblait atrocement, le sourire de son père était comme lui, personne ne pouvait le nier, c'était comme de parfaits jumeaux sauf pour les yeux. Puis Lily opta pour enfermer Pétunia et Vernon dans le placard a balai pendant qu'eux s'amusait a observer Dudley travailler comme un dément. La journée termina vite au goût de Harry qui s'amusait follement avec ses parents et quand le moment fut pour partir, sa mère je ta un sort et toute la maison se retrouva dans un désordre incroyable tandis que les Dursley gémissait sur l'état de leur maison, eux ils riaient et prenais la route pour retourner chez mme Figgs et ainsi partir a Poudlard.  
  
Merci pour tout les rewiews, j'espère que sa vous a plut. A plus ! 


End file.
